justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now Code Names
This is a list of all code names for Just Dance Now (Mobile App) songs. How To Use Them To search photos, you have to put the following URL: http://jdnowweb.-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/(SongName)/assets/web/(songname).jpg To search pictograms sprites, you have to put the following URL: http://jdnowweb.-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/(SongName)/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png To search the songs preview audio use this link. http://jdnowweb.-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/(SongName)/assets/web/(songname).ogg *Note this will usually download the preview. *Also the songs name needs to be lowercase the 2nd time it's put in. Of course, the code name replaces "(SongName)". Remember also that they must be used without spaces. URL Numbers Not every song uses the same numbers. If a song is not working on the numbers below and you find the right number please list it here. *'20141218_1621 '(Black Widow, D.A.N.C.E) *'20141016_1537' (Blurred Lines, Blurred Lines Alternate) *'20141204_1636' (Hey Ya!, Baby Zouk, California Gurls) *'20141210_1607' (Airplanes) *'20140925_1200' (Addicted To You) * 20141030_1806 '''(Problem, Super Bass, Ain't No Other Man, 99 Luftballons, Applause, Maneater) All Code Names * 99 Luftballons: '''Luftballons * Addicted To You: AddictedToYou * Ain't No Other Man: AintNoOtherMan * Airplanes: Airplanes * Applause: LimaGolf1 * Aquarius (Let The Sunshine In): Aquarius * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song): KetchupSong * Baby Girl: BabyGirl * Baby One More Time: ??? * Baby Zouk: BabyZouk * Beautiful Liar: ??? * Beauty And A Beat: ??? * Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke): BewareOf * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful): BigGirl * Birthday: Birthday * Black Widow: BlackWidow * Blurred Lines: BlurredLines * Blurred Lines (Alternate): JustMaxBL * Boom: BoomDLC * Break Free: BreakFreeDLC * C'mon: Cmon * California Gurls: CaliforniaGurls * Call Me Maybe: CallMeMaybe * Candy: Candy * Can't Take My Eyes Off You: CantTakeMyEyes * Careless Whisper: CarelessWhisper * Cosmic Girl: CosmicGirl * Crazy Christmas: Xmas * Crucified: CrucifiedQUAT * D.A.N.C.E.: Dance * Dagomba: ElectroTribalDLC * Dançando: Dancando * Danse (Pop Version): Danse * Diggin In The Dirt: Diggin * Domino: Domino * Don't You Worry Child: DontYouWorryDLC * E.T.: ??? * Feel So Right: FeelSoRight * Feel This Moment: FeelThisMoment * Fine China: FineChina * Flashdance...What A Feeling: WhatAFeeling * Futebol Crazy: Futebol * Gangnam Style: ??? * Gentleman: Gentleman * Ghostbusters: Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight): GimmeGimme * Girlfriend: Girlfriend * Good Feeling: GoodFeeling * Good Girl: GoodGirl * Heavy Cross: HeavyCross * Hey Ya: HeyYa * Hit Em Up Style (Oops): ??? * Hit The Lights: HitTheLights * Hot n Cold: ??? * I Like It: ??? * I Love It: ILoveIt * I Want You Back: IWantYouBack * I Was Made For Lovin You: IWasMadeQUAT * I Will Survive: IWillSurvive * Idealistic: ??? * India Waale: Waale * In The Summertime: Summertime * Isidora: Zagreb * Istanbul (Not Costantinople): IstanbulQUAT * It's You: ItsYou * I Will Survive: IWillSurvive * Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny): JaiHo * Jambo Mambo: ??? * Just A Gigolo: Gigolo * Just Dance (Song): JustDance * Katti Kalandal: ??? * Kurio ko uddah le jana: ??? * Land Of 1000 Dances: ??? * Livin La Vida Loca: LivinLaVidaLoca * Lollipop: ??? * Love Boat: LoveBoat * Love You Like A Love Song: LoveYouLike * Mamasita: Mamasita * Maneater: Maneater * Miss Understood: Misunderstood * Monster Mash: ??? * Moskau: Moskau * Movement Is Happiness: FindYourMove * Moves LIke Jagger: ??? * Mr. Saxobeat: MrSaxobeat * Mugsy Baloney: MugsyBaloney * My Main Girl: ??? * Nitro Bot: RobotRock * No Limit: ??? * Oh No: OhNo * On The Floor: OnTheFloor * Party Rock Anthem: PartyRock * Prince Ali: PrinceAli * Price Tag: ??? * Problem: Problem * Professor Pumplestickle: ??? * Pump It: PumpIt * Rich Girl: RichGirl * Rock Lobster: RockLobster * Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain): RockNRoll * Run The Show: RunTheShow * Sexy And I Know It: ??? * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces): SheWolf * So Glamorous: GlamorousCusto * So Good: SoGood * So What: SoWhat * Spectronizer: SpectronizerQUAT * Step By Step: StepByStep * Super Bass: SuperBass * Superstition: Superstition * That's The Way (I Like It): ??? * The Final Countdown: TheFinalCountdown * The Master Blaster: ??? * The Way: TheWay * The World Is Ours: TWIO * Timber: TimberDLC * Time Warp: TimeWarpQUAT * Tribal Dance: TribalDance * Turn Up The Love: TurnUpTheLove * Wake Me Up: ??? * Want U Back: WantUBack * We Can't Stop: WeCantStopDLC * We No Speak Americano: Americano * We R Who We R: WeRWhoWeRDLC * Wild: Wild * What About Love: ??? * YMCA: YMCA * You Can't Hurry Love: ??? * You Make Me Feel...: YouMakeMeFeelDLC * You're The First The Last My Everything: ???